The present invention relates to scan systems that scan two dimensional space for providing different spaces between space domain signals and time domain signals. More particularly, the present invention uses an untraditional way that uses space domain waveforms and statics to accomplish the scanning function.
Up until now, scan systems that are widely used for scanning an image use the time domain waveform to scan different spaces for representing time domain series signals in a medium, such as a CRT. It uses magnetic or electric deflecting systems to deflect the beam of electrons in an evacuated tube, with the electron beam then scanning the screen. They are usually huge and heavy. These problems will be more serious in large screen sizes.
Another example of scan systems use flat display devices. They use many vertical and horizontal lines to accomplish the scan function. This method limits high resolution display, is hard to make a big size flat screen, and greatly increases manufacturing cost.